


Bittersweet Milkshake

by Khouza



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 15:04:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18919456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khouza/pseuds/Khouza
Summary: Sana slept over at Momo's place for a week. Eventually, she has to go back home.





	Bittersweet Milkshake

**Author's Note:**

> Just another SaMo one shot I did on my spare time.
> 
> @KhouzaMillion

 

 

Weekend mornings were never Sana’s cup of tea. Everything’s so slow paced and the grogginess of waking up makes her want to stay still for a few more minutes, maybe even hours if she’s allowed to. The mattress under her and the pillows on her sides are hugging onto her and she hugs them right back with a half-annoyed groan and a half-satisfied sigh. 

 

The scent of coffee lingers throughout the studio apartment and she smiles with her eyes still shut. She moans just audible enough for the other person in the room to pour a cup for her as well.

 

“Did I wake you?” Momo asks. Although Sana couldn’t see her, although she can envision the smile the other girl is wearing right now. 

 

“You wouldn’t let me sleep last night.” Sana answers with a raspy voice, giggling shortly after. 

 

Momo makes her way to the bed, a mug in each hand. “Let’s be honest here,” she hands Sana one and her eyes smile sweetly as sugary as her coffee. “You were the one keeping us up all night.” 

 

“Well, I wouldn’t be if you weren’t calling my name like that over and over again.” Sana tests the temperature with her bottom lip, reflexively wincing at the scorching liquid. Momo giggles at her transformative expression from a freshly woken face to an even cuter grimace. 

 

“Like what?” Momo cheekily asks, a smug grin and a popping brow teasing the other girl. It was effective enough to paint her cheeks pink.

 

Sana glances down to Momo’s salmon pink sleeping shorts and on to her thighs, fought with her inner self from reaching out and squeezing them just to hear her name again with that sultry moan of hers from last night. “Meanie...”

 

Momo giggles, presenting her grin-like laugh and wide eye smiles in all their glory. “Let’s just say that it’s both our faults.” 

 

Sana nods repeatedly, her smile still on her face, and the more she did so the closer her head got to Momo’s. Their smiles disappear after a pause, both of them glancing downwards to their lips. Sana licks hers, an idle gesture she always does and Momo is momentary instincts pushed her to close the gap, softly biting Sana’s lower lip, eyes closed and sweet mocha swirling their taste buds. Then they laughed like innocent teenagers tasting a kiss for the first time.

 

“That’s some breakfast you served yourself.” Sana coos, giggling at a failed tease. “Can I take a bite as well?” She doesn’t wait for a reply as she leaned in again, capturing Momo’s lips into her own and mimicked the bite. Unlike Sana’s, Momo tasted less than coffee and more of chocolate, grimacing but held on nonetheless. “Delicious!” She exclaims quite out of breath first thing in the morning.

 

They sat there for a couple of minutes, taking in the morning rays from the window, the smoking bacon and eggs on the pan, and the whole of each other’s look of a morning mess. Sana would randomly giggle every now and then to which Momo asks why as she returns the laughs and Sana would shake her head. “Nothing. I’m just happy when I’m with you.”

 

Momo blushes at the compliment, every time. “What do you want to do today?” She gets their mugs, all empty from their idle sweet nothings, and makes her way back to the makeshift kitchen across the apartment. 

 

Sana stretches both arms and both legs outwards in an L shape with a satisfying groan. “We could just stay here and have sex all day.”

 

Momo snaps her head so fast it looked like it turned a hundred and eighty degrees. Sana was smiling all innocently that it didn’t match the words she just spoke. “You’re such a perv.” 

 

“You like me that way.” 

 

“I love you that way.” Momo turns the electric stove off and prepares the dining table set for two. “Now let’s eat some actual food before we do anything.”

 

Sana hops on the bed like a meerkat on patrol, her knees planted within the mattress. “Say that again.”

 

“Say what?” Momo asks as she takes her seat. “Let’s eat—“

 

“Before that!” 

 

Momo smiles softly, head shaking amusingly. “I love you.”

 

“I love you too.” Sana dashes out of the bed, her (not really) oversized black shirt barely covering her underwear, and hugs Momo from the back with the backrest in between them. Momo leans back onto her for a moment before tilting her head upwards. Sana kisses the other girl’s forehead before going down to her lips for another longing kiss.

 

A short exchange of giggles took place before Sana finally let the girl breathe in her own space. She takes the seat opposite of Momo, moaning in delight after taking the first bite.

 

The restaurant they both work as waitresses at is temporarily closed and is under renovations. This meant a week, maybe even more, of free time. Momo took this chance to have Sana sleepover, it’s just that Sana never went home.

 

That was six days ago.

 

It’s been like this everyday for the past week, spending all their waking hours next to each other and lazing around in the other’s warmth. Orthodox dates isn’t really their thing. They would eat dinner in bed rather than go to some restaurant. On some days they would sleep all day and on others they would marathon movies on their couch. One thing is constant all throughout; their company for each other, even in bathroom breaks.

 

And, of course, lots of sex.

 

However, Sana has to come home eventually otherwise it would be an extremely waste of money paying rent for an apartment of her own if no one is going to use it. 

 

Momo was humming while doing the dishes when she started rotating and stretching her neck and shoulders. Sana took notice of it, she always has her eyes set on the other girl, watching her everything. “Sore shoulders?”

 

“I woke up in a weird position.” Momo brushes it off with an awkward giggle. She woke up with her neck stretched on Sana’s chest like attempting to suck milk out from the further breast. She’s not going to tell Sana that, of course. 

 

Sana gets up from her seat and makes her way to Momo, her hands immediately latching onto Momo’s trapezius giving moderate pressure. “Better?”

 

Momo relaxes onto it, a satisfying breath escapes her. The curve of her back connects perfectly onto Sana’s front and that contact alone made Momo lighter. “Galaxies better.”

 

Sana hums in approval placing soft kisses on random parts of Momo’s head. Her body slowly swaying sideways with Momo in tow, like they’re slow dancing to their harmonizing hums. Momo places her soapy hand on Sana’s arm, completely forgetting that she was just doing the dishes. Sana yelps in surprise by the wet coldness.

 

A romantic moment between them instantly turning into a bubble fight as their hums turned into energetic laughter and their bedtime clothes drenched with the mess they created. 

 

“Stop it!” Momo manages to say amidst the chaos, trying to catch Sana’s wrists.

 

“You started it! You stop first!” Sana bites back, her giggling louder than ever, flickering her fingers for more spray. Finally, Momo catches Sana’s wrists, held it steady beside their hips. She pulls the older girl close, close enough for their breaths to collide. Momo didn’t give Sana enough seconds to react as their lips interlock, both set of eyes involuntarily closing. As if that wasn’t enough, Momo snuck her tongue in and takes it out in a flash, ending their sudden kiss. “That’s cheating.”

 

Momo only smirks slyly in response before turning her attention back to the dishes, leaving Sana pouting and wanting for more. 

 

Sana didn’t want to leave it at that. She can’t be the only one left wanting for more. She had to get even. So she takes a few step back, turns about, and takes her soaked shirt off, throwing it over Momo’s head and landing perfectly into the sink and all Momo could do was gasp. “I’m taking a bath.” She says with a snarky attitude. 

 

Momo turns around quickly just in time to catch a glimpse of Sana’s defined bare back before swallowing desperately like finding an oasis in the dessert. They spent the week together, having sex all morning, day, and night. She’s supposed to be used to it, even if just a little, but her instincts fail her greatly. 

 

“Damn it, Sana,” she hisses before following her into the bathroom.

 

After breakfast sex. What a treat.

 

 

 

 

 

“It’s so hot outside!” Sana complains as she leaned back onto the tiled wall. Neck down, her whole body is submerged into the tub which is barely fitting the two girls. 

 

Summer hasn’t been its kindest this year. It rarely is. 

 

“Want to get some ice cream?” Momo proposes, nudging Sana by the thigh with her toes. It’s also some sort of excuse to try and get themselves outdoors. She wanted to feel the sun even if it’s scorching right now.

 

“I want to, but it’s so hot~!” Sana whines, the heat invoking her to laze around like they have been this whole time. 

 

“We’ll get a whole tub of ice cream, then.” 

 

“It’ll all be cream and no ice by the time we get home.” Sana dives further in until her lower lip touches the surface, pouting at her own pessimism. It’s times like these Momo wonders how Sana’s duality instantly shifts from unhindered seducing to endearingly delicate. 

 

Momo forms a soft smile as she pats Sana’s ankles. “I can get it for us. You can just stay here in the tub.”

 

“No, I’ll come with.” Sana’s eyes shimmered dreadfully by the thought of being alone. They haven’t been gone from each other’s side for only a week yet it’s already unimaginable to be so. Just the thought alone sent shivers down Sana’s spine and it’s even saddening that Momo would even suggest going alone.

 

She stood from the tub and the water slides into waterfalls from the ends of her hair to the tips of her fingers. Momo blushes at the sight, ogling her from top to bottom. 

 

“Really?” Sana asks in amused sarcasm, a foot after the other out of the tub and begins to dry herself. “You’re blushing after the week we spent together?”

 

“What can I say?” Momo says as she stood as well. “You’re blush-worthy.” 

 

“Weirdo.” This time, Sana is the one who glances at Momo the same way she did a minute ago and blushes as well. “You’re not so bad yourself.”

 

“Who’s the weirdo now?” 

 

 

 

 

 

“Say it,” Momo, a defeated look on her face and eyes stern as a statue, dares Sana. “Just say it.”

 

Sana was giggling insatiably, her hands on her tummy and losing air faster than she can gather. A tear slides down her cheek finding the whole circumstance unbearable. “I told you so!” She manages to say in the midst of her declining lung capacity. 

 

“What are we going to do about this?” Momo asks, trying not to get irritated at Sana’s fit. She tilts the tub in a circular motion, swirling the melted remnants of the supposedly sweet and cold dessert. “It’s literally just cookies and cream now.”

 

“I have an idea,” Sana says, wiping the remaining residues at the bottom of her eye. Sana hops and skips towards the kitchen, checking the fridge for something before opening and closing cabinets randomly until she finds what she’s looking for. A blender comes into Momo’s view, a lightbulb simultaneously popping in her head.

 

“Milkshakes!” The two said in unison. Momo’s depressing aura brightened like a cosmic explosion, catastrophically beautiful. The way Momo’s smile hit Sana straight to the heart deemed this her greatest idea of all time.

 

It’s not like they have experience making this before. They both work in the same restaurant but were close to being banned from the kitchen with their common clumsiness. 

 

Sana went and crushed a couple cubes with a mortar and pestle before Momo pointed out what the blender’s use in the first place. Sana laughed at her own bubblehead episode with Momo rolling her eyes. Then there’s Momo, scooping the molten cream using a spoon from the tub to the jar instead of pouring it, and unlike Momo’s eye-roll, Sana just smiled softly at the moment. When they got to the actual blending part, they forgot to apply pressure on the lid causing a volcanic eruption.

 

They’re going to need another bath after the mess they made.

 

After all is well and done, Momo, excited at their creation, drank directly from the jar creating a creamy mustache on the edges of her lips. Her inner ten year old releasing a satisfying sigh.

 

“How is it?” Sana asks, stifling her laugh at Momo’s white moustache. 

 

“It’s honestly not bad.”

 

Sana nods before going for Momo’s lips, perfectly clearing all the cream from her skin, smirking afterwards. “Not bad at all.”

 

Momo shoves Sana playfully, earning a mocking gasp. “You come at me every chance you get, huh?”

 

“A chance not taken is a missed opportunity.” Sana says proudly, arms crossed with closed eyes and a few nods like she always had a wise way of living. 

 

Out of the blue, Momo smeared Sana’s cheek with the milkshake, like their stained clothes aren’t already enough. “Speaking of opportunities.” Momo says with a coy smile.

 

“How dare you!” Sana retaliates, surprising Momo with her burst of speed. The jar spilled slightly on Momo’s shirt with Sana’s attempt and adding more laundry stress. The two would play a game of tug-of-war and even more would spill not only on their persons but on the floor as well.

 

“Stop!” Momo exclaims in the middle of their combined laughter (war-cries). Believe it or not, she's the more reasonable one between the two, asking for a ceasefire for the second time today. “Stop! We’re gonna run out of stuff to drink!” 

 

Their breaths are heavy, their arms sore, and their skin and clothes are sticky with the mixture of chunky cream and sweat.

 

They definitely needed another bath now.

 

They look at each other, the massacre at which they’ve done to themselves, the other, and the room, and just laughed, so pure like toddlers having a playdate simply having fun in life.

 

Momo takes her shirt off and wipes her body with it. Sana savored the moment first before following and does the same with herself. 

 

It’s either fun or lust when it comes to Sana, or even both at times. She just can’t help staring at Momo for minutes, hours if she’s allowed to. At first it was physical, not like it's uncommon for someone like Momo's toned body, but she found out she can’t keep ignoring her growing feelings when it came to Momo. She just has that lovable vibe to her.

 

“I love you,” Sana says out of the blue. Just thinking about it makes her say it. “So much.”

 

Momo smiles at her as her body sways back and forth. “I love you too but we really need to clean up before they dry up.” She says as she continued mopping every surface with her ruined shirt.

 

Sana lets out a hearty chuckle as she nodded in compliance. 

 

She gets the mop from the bathroom and starts helping out, seriously this time. She steals a glance every now and then, slightly distracted at Momo’s reflecting skin. What she doesn’t know was Momo doing the same, their glances missing the other’s. 

 

Cleaning the apartment never felt so joyful as it’s usually tiring. 

 

“I’m done over here.” Momo announces over the dining table as she wiped the sweat on her forehead with her wrist. 

 

“I’m also finished.” Sana says back with a mini echo after returning the mop in the bathroom. 

 

When Sana turns around, Momo was already leaning by the doorway and arms crossed, a coy look on her face. She bops her head in the direction of the tub, brows jumping up and down with familiar thoughts. “Let’s clean each other next?” 

 

“And you were accusing _me_ earlier for jumping at ever opportunity?” Sana asks in disbelief with a smile.

 

Momo turns the faucet on at its strongest and unbuttons her shorts. “What?” She shrugs innocently. “It’s just another bath.” 

 

“Yeah, right!” Sana exclaims sarcastically but shrugs it off and took her remaining clothing off as well. She sits at the rim of the tub, poking her feet at the water surface as she waits for it to fill before sinking into it. Momo goes in as well but instead of waiting normally, she decides to straddle Sana instead. “What’re you doing?”

 

“Waiting,” Momo answers like it is the most normal thing to say. 

 

She extends both arms crossing behind Sana’s neck, her head leans down atop Sana’s shoulder, resting her eyes. Within seconds, her breath evens out and Sana’s not sure if Momo is waiting for Sana to make a move or is actually asleep. But she didn’t mind it, not one bit. In fact, she loves it. She loves everything about the past seven days.

 

She’s greatly going to miss living here.

 

 

 

 

 

It seemed like the day went by instantly. By all accounts, it was a pretty unproductive day. They ate their meals, made a mess of things, lazed around on the couch, took a bath three times, had sex more times than they could count, and it was the damndest fun they’ve ever had. The saying ‘time flies when you’re having fun’ can be such a pain in the ass at times.

 

There has to be an ending at some point, or maybe a pause for some people, there always is in life. The sun sets everyday and stars exploding are some thoughts that whizzes past through everyone’s daily thoughts. And tonight’s that night where Sana has to pack everything and return to her own apartment. 

 

What transpired in a week felt like a lifetime for the two girls. It’s not like they’re never going to see each other again. They work together, they can visit each other anytime they want, and the only thing that will be different is the lack of warmth at night.

 

Well... that’s only true for Sana.

 

“You got everything?” Momo asks, double checking the room for a missed belonging. Sana is standing in the doorway and nods with a soft smile, her backpack filled with this week’s evidences of her stay. 

 

“I think so,” Sana shrugs absentmindedly.

 

“Last time you were here you forgot your only charger.” Momo points out, kneeling beside the couch still searching nooks and crannies for possible misplaced items. “You were so sad we couldn’t talk on the phone.”

 

“I was the sad one?” Sana points to herself, mouth agape filled with amusement. “When I got to charge my phone it was filled with your messages!”

 

“Well,” Momo gets up and swipes her knees from possible dust, “you were sad because I was sad.” She walks up to Sana, her arms immediately latching onto Sana’s waist erasing all distance in between. Their eyes catch each other and their noses and forehead touch. “I’m going to miss listening to your sleep talk.”

 

Sana pushes Momo, aghast. “You said I didn’t do that!”

 

Momo diminishes the distance again, holding Sana tighter. “I couldn’t help it.” She chuckles. “You’re so cute twenty four seven. Every time I look at you I feel butterflies.” They both cringe at the same time, but it was a good kind of cringe. 

 

And then they kissed. No tongue, no bites, no movement at all. Just a kiss that is as vanilla as it can get.

 

They both felt butterflies.

 

“Come with me.” Sana says after the detachment, her eyes hopeful, their breaths heavy as if exhaustion took over them with a simple press of the lips. 

 

“You know I can’t.” Momo simply says with a hint of loneliness in her voice. 

 

Sana smiles and shrugs. “It doesn’t hurt to try and ask.” But it did hurt, a lot, and she knows Momo is hurting as well.

 

They stayed still for a minute, breathing the other’s scent and feeling their warmth, taking in the other’s presence while they’re still able to.

 

And then the knob jingles as keys were being inserted on the other side. The two immediately released each other, fixing their hair and kept a safe distance. The door opens slowly revealing a surprised woman.

 

“Aw!” The new arrival complains with a pout, a deep sea blue suitcase parked behind her heels. “I thought you were going to be asleep.”

 

“Nayeon?” Momo says, bewildered. “I was going to pick you up in a couple of hours. What’re you doing here?”

 

“I wanted to surprise you!” Nayeon erases the distance and pounces onto Momo, peppering her with kisses all over her face. “I wouldn’t have gone back home if I knew you were having a week long layoff.”

 

“Sorry,” Momo manages to say amidst all the affection. “It was a sudden announcement.”

 

Except it wasn’t. They were given the heads up a month before and it coincided with Nayeon returning to her hometown for a vacation. Sana planned it with Momo.

 

“I missed you, baby, so so much”

 

“Babe, Sana’s here too you know.” Momo mentions, trying to calm her awkward and panicking beating heart. 

 

Nayeon lets go after playfully hitting Momo on the shoulder, then almost instantly hugs Sana coupled with a chuckle. “It’s not like you haven’t seen worse.”

 

Sana hugs back, calmly unlike Momo. “That doesn’t mean I’m always comfortable with your random public displays.” Momo mouths a sorry to Sana and she mouths back an it’s okay. “Well, I better go leave you two for some catching up time.”

 

“Thanks for babysitting my girlfriend while I was away.” Nayeon kisses Sana on the cheek before holding the door for her. Momo joins Nayeon, hugging her by the waist, a conflicted look in her eyes.

 

Sana is devastated every time she hears that title. Her thoughts haunt her for not acting sooner especially when finding out the fact that Momo loves her as well. The fear of ruining their friendship took over the two of them and regretted it too late. Falling in love with her best friend can be the most joyous and the most heartbreaking thing in the world. 

 

“Bye.” Sana says with a wave of her hand. Just before the door closes, Momo mouths an I love you and Sana couldn’t say it back with Nayeon’s eyes at her.

 

The trip back home was lonely and numbing to her senses, letting her legs walk her route by memory alone. The open space of the outside felt isolating with no one to cling on to like a lost child looking for her parents. 

 

Being with Momo for a whole week caused her to lose sight of how she used to live alone all this time. Sana had become dependent on her company and it scares her how much pain it is causing her mere minutes after she left Momo. 

 

For a moment, she thought it was a mistake having an affair. It is, she’s still against the concept of cheating, but it just feels so right for her and Momo to be together. She doesn’t want her to break up with Nayeon either. She sees the way Momo looks at Nayeon and they also seem so right together. 

 

It’s a messed up world. 

 

Sana’s phone vibrates in her pocket, letting her somewhat feel something in the midst of her missing senses. A text from Momo.

 

**I'm sorry...**

 

She was always like this, apologizing for something that Sana bears no ill-will against. 

 

**Don't worry. I'm already used to it.**

 

An absolute lie, feeling worse about doing so to Momo.

 

**I'm not.**

 

A small smile lifts Sana’s cheek against her heavy head.

 

**Maybe... I should tell Nayeon. About us.**

 

It transforms into a frown, and for a second, a minuscule of temptation lit up in her consciousness. But she can’t ask Momo for such a burden. 

 

**DON'T!!!**

 

**Okay...**

 

Maybe Nayeon will catch them someday doing something that crosses the line of friendship, maybe never, but they should be together whenever that time comes and not just Momo taking the fire from ground zero. It’s unfair for everybody involved. Not like it’s fair right now, but it’ll add a little bit of right to it.

 

Sana finally makes her way inside her apartment and it’s suffocating just as worse as the outside. Full of emptiness and void of life. She misses Momo already, her scent on the sheets, her lingering adorable giggles, and the softness in her eyes whenever she looks at Sana. 

 

She washes her face and all she can think about is the time spent today in Momo’s bathroom. Getting juice from her fridge brings her back to the mess in Momo’s kitchen. Laying on her bed made her shiver from the lack of Momo’s warmth. 

 

Sana’s so out of it that she can’t even generate tears to cry herself to sleep like how she does on her usual nights alone. Just an empty husk, waiting for the next chance she gets to spend another second with Momo. 

 

And just as she closed her eyes, an evanescent light flickers on her side.

 

**I told Nayeon I promised you I'd sleep over there next week.**

 

That’s enough to give her life in the next few days.

 

**I'll make a proper milkshake next time.**

 

**Weirdo.**

 

**I love you too.**

 

 

 

  
  



End file.
